


Sunless festival

by FluffFailure



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Halloween, M/M, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 18:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12439158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffFailure/pseuds/FluffFailure
Summary: “Are you...”‘A seraph’, Mikleo wanted to say, but could not utter the word from his mouth. One by one, pieces of evidence completed the whole picture.Sorey, who had passed away as a human... whose return he had given up on... who only appeared at sunset and started following him ever since, and most of all,transparent...“... a ghost?”





	Sunless festival

“Halloween is the day the dead walk among the living” – so Mikleo was told, a very long time ago. And for who knows how long, to him ‘ghosts’ remained nothing more than either hellionized souls or, according to Lailah, a misinterpretation of seraphs’ reflection in the mirrors. Yet right now Mikleo found himself standing silently in front of Sorey’s grave, wondering if there existed another possibility.

The tiny dot of flame flickering on top of the candle slowly became the brightest source of light as the sun disappeared beneath the horizon.

It has been nearly a year since Mikleo lost the other half of his heart again. After Sorey awoke as a human, Mikleo had been preparing himself for the inevitable, but never had he thought that it would come so quick: Sorey’s body started deteriorating day by day, and after 3 years, he could no longer get out of bed. They halted all explorations for Mikleo to stay by his bed side and read him stories of discoveries he had made, Sorey eagerly listening to them as a way to somewhat fulfil the broken promise of journeying the world together.

 _Though you stayed long enough to finish our book... Really, I couldn’t ask for more –_ Mikleo whispered, clutching their achievement to his chest, his and Sorey’s name written side by side a constant reminder of their shared dream.

Where was Sorey’s soul right now? Mikleo wondered. What happened to souls that neither hellionize nor were reincarnated into seraphs was intriguing – did they linger on until finally forgotten, or return to the flow of mana around the world? Or did they fall into slumber before awaking for the first and last time, just to welcome their loved one with open arms once they passed away also? While the last theory was... attempting to try proving to be honest, Mikleo did make another promise, which became the only thread for him to hang onto his uncertain future.

A detour to Ladylake should be nice, he concluded. It did not take time to wrap there; the late night festivity was very worth taking part in, especially when one was struggling against loneliness; and if Mikleo was lucky he might even meet his seraph friends there (actually not in Edna’s case). Forcing his fixed gaze away from the candle, Mikleo stood up, brushing dust off his clothing before reluctantly turning his back to the grave, not forgetting to glance back one last time.

“Then, I’m off.” – Mikleo was not sure who he was talking to, rather saying the phrase out of habit.

The flicking of the lone candle offered no reply.

 

Mikleo wrapped on his own, he should arrive on his own – that was what he usually thought, but found himself staring at the figure illuminated by the light of the city and its reflection on the lake of his companion – one that, surprisingly, looked a little... transparent...

“Mikleo!!”

... whose appearance was exactly like the boy in his memory, from the green of his eyes, the brown of his hair and the lively smile on his face.

“S-Sorey??? W-why are you here? No, when... when did you appear?”

“Why, you ask... I’m following you, I guess – I just know you will be here. As to when... I suppose at sunset?”

“Are you...”

‘A seraph’, Mikleo wanted to say, but could not utter the word from his mouth. One by one, pieces of evidence completed the whole picture.

Sorey, who had passed away as a human... whose return he had given up on... who only appeared at sunset and started following him ever since, and most of all, _transparent_...

“... a ghost?”

Mikleo finally found the answer to his question regarding the deceased.

 

Ladylake was covered in Halloween’s theme decoration and costumes, which Sorey couldn’t help getting excited about. Pumpkin lanterns and fake tombstones were common sights; the streets were full of people in costumes. Sorey insisted on taking a peek at the puppet show in the centre of a crowd, despite many failed attempt at getting closer. Mikleo, however, was still progressing between doubting his eyes to accepting the fact that Sorey was really there beside him, and was only pulled back into reality after noticing someone staring at Sorey with terrified eyes.

Tugging the other into a back alley, he asked - “I thought you were supposed to walk _through_ things?”

“Well, today is the only day the dead could _walk among the living_ after all. What is the difference if ghosts keep walking through things like they are supposed to?”

“Good point.”

“I’m flattered~”

Ah, how he never had enough of Sorey’s radiating smile and his playful sing-song voice, Mikleo’s heart whispered into his mind. To think that Halloween’s blessing only lasted until sunrise the next day... it almost seemed like a curse.

“Just this time.”

Yes, just this time. Mikleo knew neither if they could ever meet again nor if he should wish for Sorey to move on or not. At least, there was one thing he knew: regret solved nothing. _Keep thinking bitterly like that and you will waste these few precious hours,_ Mikleo reminded himself, though if only it could be _that_ easy to settle his storm of emotions...

“Mikleo, are you okay?” – Sorey’s brow furrowed softly, concern taking over his voice upon feeling Mikleo’s grip tightened on his wrist.

“Ah, I’m fine. There’s nothing to worry about.”

“... Actually-”

Mikleo forcefully pulled both of them out of the depressing train of thoughts by pointing at the decoration of a garden - “Oh look, do you want to carve a pumpkin lantern?”

Sorey’s expression remained troubled for a while, but eventually relaxed into his usual light-hearted one - “... That sounds fun. Let’s see which one of us is better.”

“Always competitive, aren’t you?” – The corner of Mikleo’s mouth curved into a confident smile at the familiar conversation – “Okay, I will take you up on your challenge.”

 

“How in the world...?”

“Heh, aren’t you impressed, Mikleo?”

There was no doubt that Sorey’s lantern was more detailed, and his cuts were visibly more decisive and accurate than Mikleo’s. Of course Sorey would be better at handling knifes – he used to be the one to hunt and prepare prickleboars after all.

“Mikleo, what is my reward?” – Sorey asked, staring at him with beaming eyes, though Mikleo was quite sure his defeated face would satisfy him just fine. _What an annoyingly adorable dork._

“Alright alright, I will make you some pumpkin sweets. Happy?”

“More than happy!! Mikleo’s sweets are the best!”

Turning his heated face away, Mikleo feigned a frustrated sigh - “Fine, let’s borrow the inn’s kitchen.”

 

“The candies look great! Mikleo, can I have a taste?” - With Sorey poking around like an eager puppy, it was getting increasingly challenging for Mikleo to concentrate (and to remember that he was not very fond of dogs). The seraph made sure to check the tag on the sugar jar twice before sprinkling some of it over the mixture.

“You have the soft serve already. Just a little more, okay? You are like a child sometimes.”

“Compared to your age-...”

“Another word and you will have none.”

Seraphic arte circle glowed beneath Mikleo’s feet, drawing Mikleo and his staff’s shade on the ceiling. Cold air permeated the room, swirling around the nearly finished sweet.

A knock on the inn’s door, followed by children’s voice – “Trick or treat!”

“It’s okay, I got this.” – Mikleo brought the tray of candies over without breaking the arte, shooing Sorey out of the way (“You will fame this house a haunted inn looking like that”) to open the door and was greeted by a group of children.

“Oh, it’s brother Mikleo! Lucky!”

“Happy Halloween!”

“What do you think of our costume?”

Glancing subtly at Sorey who was dying to spoil them somewhat, Mikleo let out the most amused laugh he had ever had for a long time – “Could you all close your eyes for a while? And no peeking, got it?”

“Okay!” – They answered in unison. Signalling for Sorey to get closer, Mikleo stood aside, watching him patting their head and place the two pumpkin lanterns in their hand. Only when Sorey had retreated did he tell them to open their eyes and wave them goodbye.

“The soft serve should be done by now.” – Mikleo turned around to find Sorey already disappeared into the kitchen, not even bothering to stifle another laugh – “Idiot.”

 

Looking down the streets bustling with activity with regretful eyes, Sorey titled his head - “Mikleo, why don’t you go out? The festival seems fun, it would be such a shame to miss it.”

“But you can’t come along, can you? Others will be staring at you.”

Sorey placed a hand on his chin thoughtfully; his determination to have Mikleo enjoy himself even more visible than his own appearance – “Mikleo, actually...”

Mikleo’s eyes suddenly shone with realization - “That’s right! How about costumes? If we cover you with one, both of us can go out without startling them!”

“I see! Mikleo, you are the best! How do you want to dress?”

“I think _what we should dress you as_ is the real question here. And apparently _not_ a goblin with a cart, I know what you’re thinking.” – Mikleo immediately added upon spotting the mischief in Sorey’s eyes, revelling in his disappointed whimper – “It’s too obvious.”

“I have always thought that vampires were somewhat cool.”

“Not Lailah’s romance story again. Just to be sure, I’m not wearing a dress and pretend to be a damsel in distress.”

It was clear from the grin on Sorey’s face what he must be imagining – “It’s appealing though; but what about dressing as the bat? You know, the one who is always with the vampire lord? Since you are sm-...”

A pillow hit him in the face – “Wait here while I go get the costumes.”

 

Mikleo returned with a bunch of clothes then left Sorey to his own devices. His costume included a long sleeved black shirt attached to a pair of bat wings, each has a jagged edge, running from one shoulder to the elbow then to the wrist, along with black pants, black shoes and a headband with ears similar to a cat’s. Mikleo stretched his arms to both sides, looking at his own reflection in the mirror before returning to their room.

Sorey was in a black suit and a red vest, albeit the colour has faded a lot and could be called orange at this point (Mikleo wasn’t going to complain though, as it somewhat suited Sorey’s innocent vibe). A dark black hooded cape draped over his shoulder, buttoned around the neck. Despite no one being able to see his face clearly, Mikleo drew a red line from one of Sorey’s mouth corner to the underside of his chin with the lipstick he had borrowed the inn owner, mimicking the trace of dried blood.

“I think we are good.”

“Nope, we are perfect together!”

Mikleo rolled his eyes - “You are such a dork.”

 

Sorey’s efforts were adequately rewarded. They knocked at some doors, enjoying trick or treat together, and even watched another puppet show before arriving at the uncrowded entrance of the Aqueduct.

“That’s quite the show, right Mikleo?”

“My my, isn’t this my least favourite servant Meebo?” – The tip of an umbrella hit him on the side, Mikleo groaned out the name of the attacker.

“Edna.”

Ignoring Mikleo, she greeted his companion – “And who might you... be...”

Her voice fell into silence as Sorey got down on one knee and briefly took off the hood, giving her a quick glimpse of his appearance. Mikleo looked down to the side when her umbrella opened, partly shielding Sorey’s hug from view.

“I’m still Sorey, Edna.” – A short pause – “No matter what I am.”

Sorey stood back up, Edna turning her disbelieving face toward Mikleo, looking for a confirmation. He nodded, voice dry and cold breaking the silence between them.

“Yes, Sorey’s a ghost. And only until sunrise tomorrow.”

Shutting her eyes, Edna bit her lower lip. Her breathing quickened, as if she was about to cry.

“A while is okay. Being able to meet my favourite servant again, even just for a while, is not entirely bad.”

“Thank you, Edna.” – Sorey smiled his most radiating smile. The sorrow clouding their mood dissipated in an instant.

“How are Lailah and Zavied doing?”

“They didn’t lose any pieces.”

“Does it kill you to say they are fine?” – Mikleo sighed, rubbing his temper – “Do you know where they are?”

“Well, I came along with them, but might have dropped Zavied somewhere, I think.”

“You think!?”

“Worry not, Meebo. Lailah is with him. Probably.”

“ _Probably?_ ”

“If she isn’t too lost in fortune telling, that is.”

Mikleo raised one eyebrow - “Doesn’t that mean you lost them?”

“I did not lose them, Silleo. They lost me.”

“ _I should have known._ ”

Sorey laughed cheerfully - “I’m glad you’re still doing well.”

“Why, thank you Sorey. I am a smart, beautiful, single and independent woman after all.” – Edna sent a smirk Mikleo’s way – “Unlike a certain desperate someone who couldn’t wait to announce to the world that he is yours _physically_.”

“Do you have to word it like that?”

“Meebo’s so hard to please. Then, Mr Orange Vampire And His Pitiful Bat. See, I’m flexible. Now if you will excuse me,” – twirling the umbrella around, she walked toward Mikleo – “I would like to stop third-wheeling you two lovebirds. Or lovebats. Whatever.”

“You did not change at all, did you?”

Edna’s voice was barely able to make out - “And will never change, in case you need a shoulder to cry on, Mikleo.” – Her hand gently patted Mikleo’s back, a gesture he had gotten familiar with over time.

“And... one last thing... Sorey, can you lower your head for a moment?”

“Yes?”

Even with the umbrella in the way, Mikleo could still imagine Edna’s trembling hold around Sorey’s neck and hear her quiet murmur – “No matter what, we will always love you, Sorey.”

 

They did not to search for Lailah and Zavied that night, deciding to head back to the inn instead. As the door to their room closed with a soft ‘click’, Sorey’s sleeve was tugged softly.

“Trick or treat.”

In that spot bathing in silver moonlight, Mikleo found his reflection in green eyes, while being sure that Sorey could find his own in amethyst.

“What do you want, Mikleo?”

Arms pulled Sorey down to his level, while another pair snaked around his waist. Why even ask if the answer was already clear, whispered onto Sorey’s lips in a single word.

“You.”

Some time later, they ended up on the bed. Mikleo had lost count of how many kisses exchanged along the way, and no longer bother counting how many more there were between that point and the moment his back hit the mattress. Their costumes lay forgotten somewhere in the room, while the fake blood was eventually wiped away as Sorey nuzzled the crook of his neck, leaving bite marks on his pure white skin like flowers blooming on snow-covered ground.

They needed not announcing anything – Mikleo was Sorey’s, body and soul, just as much as Sorey was his.     

Sorey was the only one he loved. ‘Sorey’ was the only word he knew. He let the word dance on his lips, a spell binding them impossibly closer till they merged into one. Clenching so that he memorised Sorey’s shape, his mouth found the way to Sorey’s neck, imprinting a mark of his own.

Somewhere in between all this heat, he heard Sorey whisper something which seemed to be his name – “Mikleo” – so tenderly, lovingly, yet full of desire. And who was Mikleo to refuse if Sorey was the one he had since long ago offered his everything for?

“Inside... Sorey, inside, p-please do it inside...”

His lower half felt moisture and warmth, a bit sticky also. After letting Sorey wipe the outside, Mikleo rolled into his embrace, back flushed against Sorey’s chest.

“You should sleep, Mikleo.”

“Seraphim don’t need to sleep.”

“There is nothing else to do anyway, besides waiting for sunrise together.”

“Then we will do just that.”

 

“You are an idiot sometimes.”

“I know, and I still am. As long as I can hear your adorable voice calling me that.”

 

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

 

“It’s almost sunrise now.”

“...”

“Mikleo?”

“ ‘... Don’t go’... Even if I said that, it would still be useless, wouldn’t it?”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

A sad chuckle – “Too bad, it’s not like anyone of us can control the sun.” – Mikleo squeezed Sorey’s hand in his, feeling its warmth and shape as Sorey squeezed back – “Can you hear me out?”

“You don’t have to ask me that, you know?” – His other hand brushed softly over Mikleo’s hair, the seraph leaning into the touch.

“At first, to me it was a curse that you return for only half a day, so that although I can briefly taste happiness, I still have to lose you once more. I even thought that it would be better if you were not back at all. But right now...”

Sitting side by side, basking in the warmth of that hand keeping his head laid on Sorey’s shoulder while tracing the outline of Sorey’s face in return... Edna was right: even just for while was fine. Mikleo was more than willing to cry in agony and wait in loneliness for hundreds of years every time if it means being able to share with Sorey moments like this.

“I’m glad that we meet again, Sorey.”

Being the grand seraph he was, there was still a single kind of water Mikleo could never command. His cheeks felt cool and wet, but Mikleo made no attempt to move, staying still as the hand on his head trailed down, Sorey’s fingers swiping across his lower eyelids to wipe the tears away and lips kissing the top of his head.

Bright orange dyed the horizon. Their time was running out as the world welcomed the sun’s return, signalling the ending of All Hallow’s Eve.

Overcame by grief, Mikleo threw his arms over Sorey’s shoulder and himself into Sorey’s chest. Tears blurred his vision; Sorey must have been fading... If he had to disappear no matter what, Mikleo at least wanted their body to connect and Sorey’s warmth to shelter him to the very last second.

The sun had risen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Much as he enjoyed Edna’s comfort hug, Zavied’s patting or falling asleep with his head on Lailah’s laps, Mikleo would always consider Sorey’s shoulder to be the best place to cry himself into despite not having many chances to do that, for there he felt the most soothed, protected and loved – just everything he needed after losing Sorey for the third... time...

“ _Why... are you still here???_ ”

“You want me to go _that_ much? How cold~”

Mikleo was having problem believing his eyes again - “That’s not it! Aren’t you a... a...?”

“Hm...? I have never said I’m a ghost though, that’s for sure.”

“A _seraph!?_ ”

The corner of Sorey’s mouth curved into a self-satisfied grin.

“Took you long enough.”

“B... but... you were following me...”

“Of course I would follow you Mikleo, where else do you think would I go?”

“And you’re _transparent_.”

“I’m a light seraph, but eh...” – Sorey scratched his head bashfully – “I haven’t gotten much control over my element and mana... not something to be proud of though.”

“ _What the hell is this?_ ”

“Well, you went ahead and assumed that I was a ghost before I could explain anything, so I thought maybe it would be fun to give you a little surprise. Plus you would be more honest with your feeling that way, for a change.”

“ _Fun?_ You could have given me a heart attack!!” – Mikleo blurted out before remembering, groaning while rubbing his temper - “Though seraphim don’t... ugh...”

“I... nearly changed my mind twice, but you jumped into my mouth both times, so... Mikleo?” – Sorey’s hands went up to cup both of his cheeks – “Mikleo, you’re burning.”

Mikleo hit the bastard with a pillow multiple times, hard - “And. Whose. Fault. Is that?”

“Mine, I guess. Edna helped a little.”

The pillow fell to the ground - “Wait... she knows?”

“Yes, Edna knows a seraph when she sees one. She was actually holding back her laughter the whole time.”

“ _What!?_ ” – Hiding his face in both hands, Mikleo could almost see her mischievous smirk ( _‘Are you sure you’re not a fire seraph_ , _Blushleo? You’re making Sorey all hot and bothered’_ ) – “Ugh... she will never let me hear the end of it... Sorey, you bully!!!”

Sorey suddenly looked like a kicked puppy, and Mikleo had to remind himself again that he was not very fond of dogs - “... Are you angry, Mikleo?”

“Yes. Very. ...No.” – Mikleo adverted his eyes - “But if you leave again, it will be ‘very’.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

 _So that’s what he meant back then –_ “Then it’s fine, idiot.”

 

Only when Mikleo went to retrieve his normal clothes did he notice Sorey’s were not see through when they were taken off.

“You’ve got a long way to go Sorey.”

“But you will help me, right?”

“Who else is going put up with you?”

“Mikleo’s the best!”

**Author's Note:**

> ~~What really happened:~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> “I’m still Sorey, Edna. (Mikleo thinks I'm a ghost.) No matter what I am. (Please play along.)”
> 
>  
> 
> (There is also a reference/in-joke that I could not help putting in)


End file.
